Growing Up Together
by DestinyRaven415
Summary: This is a story involving Seamus Finnegan and a character named Kerry Donovan, they are best friends but can they survive the tension
1. Default Chapter

Friends Always  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
My hair was drenched, but I ran out of the bathroom, I was late to meet my boyfriend, who had to talk to me about something important. He was out on the quidditch field practicing-again. He was always practicing, but he said he had a good reason for it. He always wanted to play professional quidditch, and he had a good chance to get picked, he has been the seeker ever since his second year at Hogwarts, and the captain since his fifth year.  
I arrived on the quidditch field, just in time to see everyone walk off the field to go to their classes. Oliver was standing in the middle of a group of girls. I had to meet Seamus Finnegan after I talked to Oliver. My mum actually yelled at me when she found out that I wasn't going with Seamus. See, we grew up together, our mums were the best of friends, and they were so happy to find out that we were excepted to Hogwarts, and that we were both placed into the Gryffindor house, like they had. But Seamus had never shown any interest in me, so I went with Oliver for eight months. I loved Oliver.  
"Hey Kerry, come over here!"  
"Oliver, what did you want to talk about?" I said as I walked over to the middle of the field, where he was standing.  
"Well, you know how I always have wanted to play professional quidditch?"  
"Yes"  
"I got handpicked by the Eagles, to be their new keeper. Their keeper quit-he bloody quit!!! They want me-Oliver Wood to play for their team" He kept staring at Melissa Corey, who was motioning for him to come over to where she and her friends were. She was a very pretty 7th year Hufflepuff, who played Keeper for the Hufflepuff team.  
"That's great Oliver! Wait aren't the Eagles the American team?" He looked down, and frowned  
"Uh.yeah they are" Oh just wonderful, now he was going to live across the sea into the United States.  
"Look Kerry, it has been cute and fun, but I have to get serious, and I cant do that while still dating a little 5th year girl from Hogwarts. Especially, when I am playing professional quidditch" What the hell! He started walking away from me.  
"Oliver, what is that supposed to mean?" I started to cry, as other people were laughing at me.  
"Oh yeah Donovan, I leave tomorrow, you can come look at me leave, for the last time, and I have been seeing Melissa Corey for the last eight months, we plan to get married, next month.sorry"  
I couldn't even look at them. I ran to the Gryffindor dorms and ended up crying myself to sleep.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
Every five minutes, I kept staring at the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for Kerry to come in. But there was only twenty minutes left of lunch, and she never came in. I saw Hermione Granger, who had become extremely close friends with Kerry in the last year; she was sitting about five seats down, by herself.  
"Hey Hermione!"  
"Hey Seamus, where is Kerry, wasn't she supposed to meet you down here, for lunch?"  
"I know that, but she hasn't shown up, and I am getting worried about her. Could you go up to the girl's dorm and see if she is up there, or if she left a note or something? If she misses potions, Snape will flip out and she will be in a wee bit of trouble."  
"Yes I will go check." She ran out of the Great Hall.  
I walked into potions, and there she was sitting with Hermione, and she looked horrible. But as long as she was in class, I was not mad at her for blowing me off. I sat in my usual seat with Neville Longbottom. She probably fought with Wood again, the great brute! I kept watching Kerry. She and Hermione were talking a great deal throughout class, and then Kerry started to cry. Oh shit! I accidentally knocked into Neville causing him to spill way too much dragon's blood into the potion, causing it to explode along with his cauldron.  
"LONGBOTTOM, this is it! I am taking ten points off Gryffindor and you will receive detention tonight."  
"But Snape.err.Professor, it was my fault, I was staring at Kerry, and I accidentally-"  
"ENOUGH.you and Donovan will join Longbottom, for wasting my class. Donovan-maybe your boyfriend should learn some self-control?" I turned red and Kerry shot me the most evil glare.  
"Sorry Neville, you can have my cauldron, I have an extra one," I whispered  
"It's all right Seamus, I get you into enough trouble anyways." I laughed  
"That is true"  
"What's wrong with Kerry?"  
"I wish I knew, I will try talking to her at dinner."  
  
I walked to dinner with Neville. Hermione came over to where we were sitting.  
"Hi Neville, Seamus, why did you do that to her?"  
"I was trying to get my friend, out of detention with Snape, that is the worst thing to have to do. That is what friends do, you know. I didn't mean to get her in trouble, and I am sorry if she is mad at me because of it."  
"No she isn't mad at you, she is just really upset and that was the worst thing that could happen to her today."  
"Well what is wrong with her? She never tells me anything anymore. You have become her best friend."  
"Well think about this.she had to talk to Oliver, and right after she is more miserable than usual. Do you know yet?"  
"Yes, a really huge fight?"  
"You men are such morons, when it comes to women."  
"Well she told you, why don't you tell me? I am her best friend still.I hope"  
"No I don't think I should, maybe you should talk to her." Malfoy was talking to Kerry, and she smiled.she smiled.at Malfoy  
"What the hell is she doing talking to Malfoy.of all people?"  
"Draco is talking to Kerry? Why would she be talking to that jerk?" Neville said.  
"Seamus, Neville.have you not noticed that she is the most wanted girl at Hogwarts?"  
"I've noticed." Neville said, I glared at him, he turned red  
"Neville, do you still want that cauldron? Then shut up!"  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
"So Kerry, I heard that about you and Oliver. So do you want to meet in the Astronomy Tower at midnight, I will make you forget Oliver."  
"I don't know Draco.Seamus wont like it very much."  
"What are you with Finnegan now? He is the only Gryffindor that I can stand." Seamus was standing behind Draco. I wanted to get back at Seamus for getting me detention. Besides, his temper can be quite sexy.  
"What about me Draco?"  
"You? I just want to have my way with and then throw you aside for that hot Hufflepuff Melissa Corey. Certain people like to use her to cheat on their girlfriends, maybe I should cheat on Pansy with her?" He saw Oliver and I out on the field. I started to cry again.  
"Back off Malfoy! I don't want to hear anymore shit coming out of you, or I will fuck you up!!"  
"I will be the only one fucking anything up, right Donovan? Don't forget about tonight, Astronomy Tower.12 am.see you later." He walked away  
"Lets go now, Kerry. We have to talk!" He pulled me out of the Great Hall, by the elbow  
"What the hell is your problem, Seamus?"  
"I don't know? You don't talk to me anymore, about anything, and then you are going to meet Malfoy in the astronomy tower tonight.what the hell happened with you and Oliver? Talk to me Kerry, you cant escape me, we live near each other and I will see you over the holiday." I couldn't help it, I started sobbing, and I punched his shoulder. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.  
"Kerry, what happened, are you pregnant or something.what is it?" I had the sudden urge to laugh out loud. He thought I was having Oliver's baby.  
"No, He broke up with me, today in front of everyone on the quidditch field after practice."  
"What?? He did! Why would anyone want to break up with you?"  
"Well to put it in his terms.he said that our relationship was 'cute and fun and if he wanted to be serious he couldn't be still dating a little 5th girl from Hogwarts, especially when he was going to play professional quidditch' oh yeah and that he has been cheating on me with Melissa Corey for the last 4 months and that they were getting married in a month."  
"What the hell is his problem, I never liked Oliver."  
"Yes, well, our mums will be happy now that we have a chance to get together." We smiled  
"Oh this will be a fun summer, and we leave in a week."  
"Yes I know" I looked down at the floor.  
"Promise me, that we will always be best friends and that we will talk about everything?"  
"About everything? I don't know about that, some things I don't think will be good to talk about." He turned red  
"Yes, I know that."  
  
The Hogwarts Express arrived at King's Cross Station in London. Seamus and I got off the train and our mums were too busy talking with each other to even notice that we were standing right in front of them. We just stared at them. Seamus was the first to say something to them.  
"Hey mum, guess what, I got Kerry pregnant, she is due in 5 months!"  
"What!" They both said at the same time.  
"Just joking" We laughed at their expressions.  
"How is that Oliver Wood bloke? Are you still going with him, Kerry?" I looked at Seamus, and he said something  
"No Mrs. Donovan, she isn't and doesn't want to talk about it." Both of our mums looked at each other, and they smiled. 


	2. Back Home!

Great, I thought, now they think that we are going together.  
"No mum, it isn't what you think it is. Why do you always think that we are going to end up together?"  
"We just hope you do." They laughed. We had to disapparate from the station in secret, so that muggles wouldn't see us.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was sunny, and warm in the small village where I lived. My house had all the windows open, and there was a southern breeze. My trunk was on the floor of my bedroom. My owl was in its cage, and my books were on my desk.  
"Kerry, I made you a hot cup of tea, it is on the table." That means that she wants to talk to me about what happened between Oliver and me. She probably wanted to talk about if there was going to be anything between Seamus and me.  
"Thanks for the tea."  
"So how was the school year? I know you did well in your schoolwork. Did Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup this year? What happened between you and Oliver? How was Seamus this year?"  
"Mum! Having Oliver as the captain, Harry Potter as the seeker, the Weasley twins as the beaters, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson as the chasers, we have the best team. Of course we won the cup! Oliver and I broke up because he doesn't want to be with a 'little 5th year Hogwarts girl' I hope he breaks his leg in America."  
"What do you mean, America?"  
"He is playing for the Eagles. That is why he dumped me."  
"And what about Seamus?"  
"Mum, he was good during the year, he always gets good marks."  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
My mum was staring at me. I just wanted to get home and not look at any books until September, when I buy new ones.  
"Seamus how was your term?"  
"No I will probably not get together with her." That is what she means. Even though I am glad her and Oliver broke up, I wish she were happier. "I had a good year, always getting good marks in school, and for once in my life I blew up Neville's cauldron. It was so funny, you should have seen Professor Snape's face, and Neville laughed his ass off. I gave him my extra cauldron though.  
"You blew it up! Why don't you go and unpack, and we are going over to the Donovan's for dinner. Don't look at me like that, we were invited, and I know you don't mind going."  
"All right then, when are we going over there?"  
"Around 5 o'clock, so be ready."  
"All right mum"  
I unpacked my things and collapsed on my bed. I wondered what Kerry was doing right now. Probably thinking about Draco Malfoy.that bastard.  
I got up and walked outside. It was way too sunny for me. I walked towards the forest, and walked down the path, that I used to live on when I was little. I came to the little stream, and sat on a rock at the shore.  
"Well, I was wondering when you were going to show up, or if you were going to show up at all." She said.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
"I like this place as well as you, and I needed to think about some things." He said  
"Oh? Like What?"  
"Like Draco Malfoy. And what you see in him?"  
"Oh that was just me playing around, and I wanted to make you mad at me."  
"Well it worked. Why would you want to do that? So I wouldn't bother you this summer?"  
"No-"  
"Then what, so I wouldn't pry into your love life?"  
"No, because your temper is sexy." I mumbled. He came right up to my face, only centimeters away from.  
"Why did you do that Kerry?" He looked at me with those eyes, and I was completely speechless. His hot breath was on my neck and all he did was look into my eyes.  
"Because your temper is sexy." I had to turn away; I couldn't believe that I actually said that to his face.  
"It is? What else about me is sexy?" He kissed me, and I pulled away fast. I stared at his lips and I couldn't run away this time.  
"I-" What the hell was I doing, this was Seamus Finnegan, my best friend and someone who I have known forever, we were meant to be together, but I just couldn't do this, especially with him.  
"Kerry.what is going on with us? Is there anything, can there be anything?"  
"I want you, Seamus. But, if this doesn't work out, what are we going to do about our friendship? I don't want to lose you. We both have other friends. So what do you want to do about this?" He looked at the glistening water. He looked sad.  
"I want you too, Kerry, I have always wanted you. I know I am not Oliver, but this will work out. Look at all the chemistry we have, and the fire in our relationship. If this doesn't work out, we will always have our friendship. Nothing will change all right."  
"All right, Seamus. One more thing-" He kissed me again. Oh my god, why didn't I do this a long time ago. I really need him in my life. I can't believe that our parents were right about us; they are never right about anything. Well not all the time.  
"Kerry, what are we going to tell our mums when we get back to the house?"  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
"Absolutely nothing." She smiled at me. Oh I saw what she was doing, we were going to make them think we were just friends and that was it. I liked the way this girl thought. How I wanted to just take her down in the grass and do ungodly things to her. I was so much in love with this girl.  
"I love you Kerry, I need you so much, that I think I might die if I have you right now." I watched her blush, and look away.  
"You know I love you too, but I think it is too soon, and just the though of doing.that scares me to death. I don't want to make a mistake, or do something wrong Seamus." He smiled at me.  
"How could you make a mistake, or do anything wrong. The only thing that you could do wrong is doing anything with Draco Malfoy, or Oliver Wood. You didn't did you?"  
"No I didn't do anything with anyone at all."  
"Really? That's good, either have I."  
"I am glad for that. Oh look at the time; we have to get back to my house for dinner. They are going to think things why are they are so fickle? Sometimes, I think that they want us to have a baby right now or something, or if we did, they wouldn't mind so much because it would be yours."  
"We could, you know?" He grinned, and laughed at the thought.  
"Oh yes, and how would we attend Hogwarts next year?"  
"No more school! Good, who needs it anyways? Lets get started then."  
"Come on Seamus, let's go eat dinner." 


	3. Sweet Love!

"All right then, this should be lots of fun!" I thought so.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
We stopped holding hands as soon as we reached within our mums' window spying distance. We knew they were watching out the window, they did it every time. This was going to be interesting, watching them go insane about who we were each going to marry.  
"After dinner lets go for a walk and get away from them so they can gossip about us."  
"Sounds good to me." My owl was heading towards us, it dropped a letter, on the front porch. It was for me, and it was from Neville. Kerry looked at me and laughed out loud.  
"Well read it, come on it can't be that personal. What does he want?" I broke the seal and read it to her.  
  
Seamus,  
Hey I am just writing to say that my grandmother said I could come on  
July 8th and stay for the week if it is all right with your folks.  
Well send me an owl with your reply as soon as you get this, oh and  
say hello to Kerry, if my instincts are correct, you had the chat and  
she is standing right next to you. I hope she feels the same way, and  
I won't try and steal her away from you so don't worry a bit. It must  
be nice to be home. I am going to go to bed because I am tired. So  
bye for now  
Neville  
  
I turned completely red. Thanks Neville! But he usually comes for a while during the summer, and other than Kerry, he is my best friend. He is a queer kid, but a nice one. We usually hang out with Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley during the school year.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
"So he is coming this summer then?"  
"Yes he is, that all right with you?"  
"Of course, he is such a funny kid, oh and what chat was he referring to?" I wondered what it could be.  
"Oh nothing in particular, just guy stuff, it wouldn't interest you in any way." Right, he is hiding something.  
"Well he thinks so, and it said that it involved me."  
"Oh don't worry about it, please don't make me talk about it."  
"Fine Seamus, I wont but we really have to get inside or they will have thought we eloped or something"  
"Not like they will care, if we do" I laughed.  
Our parents were at the table when we walked into the house, and they were impatiently looking at the clock and smiling.  
"Where were you two, and why are you so late?" My mum asked  
"I know what they could have been doing for an hour, Seamus, why is your shirt rumpled, and you really need a haircut."  
"Mum! My shirt is rumpled because I never fold my clothes I just throw them in the trunk, and I like my hair this way, well at least the ladies do." He winked at me. My mum saw that and she gave me a look.  
"Well this lady doesn't and she is your boss!" His mum said pointing at herself. His face turned red, and I laughed at him. He glared at me.  
"Well darlings let's eat dinner now, and then we will chat." Said my mum looking at me  
"Oh mum, is it all right if Neville Longbottom, visits the week of July 8th? He wants me to send an owl as soon as possible, his grandmother said it was all right, do you want to see the post?"  
"No, it is fine with me. I like Neville; he is a rambunctious, and energetic fellow. Send a reply after we eat."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
While Kerry was talking to her mother in the kitchen, I sat down at the desk in her room, and replied to Neville:  
  
Neville,  
Hey, it feels great to be back at home, I am so sick of homework, and  
Snape! Yes, my mum says it is all right if you come and stay for a  
week. It is way too creepy, how correct your instincts were, we were  
standing by the porch after that conversation I wanted to have with  
her, when Dingo, dropped the post. Good one, by the way. She says  
hello to you too. She definitely feels the same way. We are not  
telling our folks, this is too good to tell them. Well, hope to hear  
from you soon, or see you, whichever comes first.  
Seamus F.  
  
I gave the letter to my owl Dingo, and sent him off. Her room smelled like lilacs or something. It must be her perfume. I lay back on her bed, and closed my eyes. I think I will just move in with her, I will make her sleep on the floor, and I will take the bed.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
I was in the kitchen with my mother, and I was helping her wash the dishes. It was so much fun let me tell you. She was going to ask me sometime soon what happened between Seamus and me. Anytime now.come on.out with it mother. And here it goes..  
"So where did you two go on your walk? Somewhere private I hope?" This was way too funny to try to act serious.  
"Yes mother, we were on the muddy forest floor, clawing at each other lustfully, and he made a woman of me, it was so amazing. He is really good at it too. I think I will go do it again." I left her in the kitchen with her mouth open wide, and ran up to my room, laughing my ass off.  
"Kerry? Is that you?" What the hell was he doing in my room? Oh god! If he was going through my things I will kill him. I threw the door open, and saw him lying on my bed with his arms underneath his head.  
"Oh mum asked if we went somewhere private when we went for a walk. I told her what we were doing."  
"You didn't! What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing in particular, just girl stuff. It wouldn't interest you in any way." He sat up, and pulled me onto the bed with him. He stared deeply into my eyes and held my wrists down.  
"Is that so? I could make it interest me" He kissed me and bit my lower lip. He still held my wrists down, and kissed my neck. That was all he had to do to make me talk, but I wouldn't, this was too good.  
"I don't think now is the time to tell you this."  
"I think it is." He lifted my shirt up, and lightly squeezed my nipple. Oh my god! He slid his hand down my stomach and across my waistline. This was not a good day to wear a skirt.  
"Seamus." I whispered  
"Yes? Are you going to tell me what you said to your mother? Because if you don't, who knows what I will do to you."  
"All right, I told her that we were on the muddy forest floor, clawing at each other lustfully, and that you made a woman of me, oh and that you were really good, and that I wanted to do it again."  
"What! You told her that? Is that what you want Kerry, for us to play rough?"  
He lifted up my skirt and slid his hands into my panties.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
She was so warm; I wanted this for so long. I was going to have fun with her.  
"Seamus, not here, my mum will hear us." I didn't care one bit. I wanted her  
"She wont care"  
"Why?"  
"She is leaving the house right now."  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
I sat on my messy bed and just stared at the wall, oh why did he have to leave? I suddenly felt cold and empty. I can't believe we just.oh my god! I have got to get out of this house.  
I walked down the path in the forest, to the stream, and sat down on the same rock that Seamus was sitting on earlier. It was a chilly summer night, and I ached for the warmth of his body holding me close.  
"Seamus Finnegan." I whispered. Where was he right now? Probably sleeping in his bed.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Neville to arrive, when I got a post from Dingo:  
  
Seamus,  
Hi honey, how are things at home, do you miss me? Well things at Hermione's are pretty good, and I love you Seamus, by the time you should get this Neville will probably be there, don't get to drunk, I know where you keep your whiskey bottle!!!!! Well I will be home tomorrow, so we can have some fun, well until then goodbye  
Kerry D. 


	4. Whiskey

Aw, how sweet of her, I can't believe that she left to go to Hermione's the day after we.oh that must be Neville now at the door. This should be lots of fun. "Hey there Seamus how's life?" "Yes, we have much to talk about, how the hell have you been?" "I have been good, and very lonely. So you have a lady yet?" "Oh god, you have no idea how much I love Kerry." "That is all I have heard about for the last five years from you, is Kerry this and Kerry that, I hope you guys are together finally?" "Yeah, we are, and we had the most amazing night about five days ago" Neville wouldn't understand what it was like to be with a woman in that way, but he was a good friend anyways. Kerry, and I are the only people who know what kind of a person Neville really is. He is a huge party animal. This kid drinks more whiskey than I do, and he is a little pervert. I was thinking of having Harry, and Ron come and stay too, but I am sure my mum couldn't handle four drunken party freaks in the house. It would be funny though.  
  
Later on, we were sitting in my room discussing women, sex, and drinking some whiskey. It was grand. Even better than the last time we hung out. "So Neville, when was the last time you had a date anyways?" "All right but, I didn't go on a date with her, but we slept together in the dungeon, while serving a detention for Snape in January. It was so hot; you had to be there." "Wait! Whom did you do it with?" "Ginny Weasley of course!" I choked on my drink. "You were with Ginny?" He laughed and fell off the bed "No I wasn't but I would like to!" I threw a pillow at him. "You moron, I didn't believe that anyways." Actually I did but for only a second. "Yeah well what about you Seamus" he said pronouncing it Seem-us "Tell me about your.uh.times with Kerry?" "Yeah, we did it, and that was hot, you should have heard what she said to her mum, before we did?" "Well what did she say, come on tell me." "Her mum asked what we were doing before dinner, and she told her we were clawing at each other lustfully, on the muddy forest floor, and how I made a woman of her, and how good I was and how she wanted to do it again. It wasn't intentional either. We just did it, it was amazing, and I really miss her. I love this girl." "Yeah I know, being in love has changed you" he laughed "into a woman!" I slugged him. "Yeah, you need some alcohol counseling, and I need some more whiskey. So pass that bottle before I end up dead or something.I don't know what the hell I am saying." "You are so drunk, I do want Ginny though, but I think Ron would kill me" "Yeah he would, and I know if you went after Hermione, he would flip out, there is always Snape, or even Lavender Brown, or Parvati Patil. You need a woman." "Right well then find me a nice Irish broad, someone who has more whiskey than you." "Yeah there are plenty of them in this village, but I think they are all married, and have some kids. They all smell like shit too. No, you don't want to have an Irish broad from this village, get an English one; at least they don't stink as bad." Neville started laughing his ass off. "You just said that Kerry smells like shit, I think I will tell her what you said" "No that wasn't what I meant, I meant everyone else in this village. I love Kerry, not everyone else. I must be really drunk. I think I am talking out of my asshole again. I tend to do that a lot, especially to Dingo." What the hell was I saying? "Dingo.your owl?" He just started laughing his ass off, and he didn't stop until I shoved him off the bed. I was glad my parents weren't home tonight. "No Dingo, my flobberworm." "Oh shut Seamus, I think I will write a letter to Ginny Weasley. Don't try and stop me, I want her to go out with me." "Fine, go ahead and write her, but Ron is going to kill you, when you see him next." "Eh, whatever, he wont mind that much, he will be to busy snogging with Hermione to notice I am with his sister." I gave him a piece of paper and a quill and he started writing.  
  
Ginny  
Hi you probably don't remember me but my name is Neville Longbottom,  
and I go to school with you. I really think you are very cute, would  
you like to maybe go out with me when we get back to school. I am a  
really fun date, you would like me, and don't tell Ron he will kill  
me, if he knows that I like you. Please Ginny, I am just asking for  
one chance, and if you don't like me after that then, I wont ask you  
out anymore, thanks for reading this, all right bye for now, send the  
owl to Seamus Finnegan's house.  
Neville Longbottom  
  
"Are you really going to send that to her, Neville?" He attached the letter to Dingo and sent her off. "Oh god! I hope she likes me at least a little. I really like her. So where is Kerry anyways?" "She went to Hermione's for the week, and she is coming back tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I woke up at 9:00 am, and Neville was fast asleep. He had gotten more drunk than usual, what the hell happened last night? There was a letter that was on my dresser. It was for Neville  
  
"Hey Neville! Wake up! You have a letter from your girlfriend. Do you remember?"  
"Oh sod off! I don't have a girlfriend. I don't have a letter unless it is from my gram."  
"No really, you do have a letter, and it's from a girl, don't you even remember?"  
"Hey, oh god what did I do last night? Is it something I will regret?"  
"Well maybe, but you have to open it first."  
"All right then" He took the letter and read it aloud.  
  
Neville,  
Hi there Neville, wow this was one interesting letter, were you drunk  
or tired or something? It was cute though; I wish you had told me how  
you felt last year. But, yes I will go out with you on a date or  
something, there is always Hogsmeade next year. Say hi to Seamus, and  
Kerry for me. Oh and just to warn you, Ron knows, he saw the letter  
first, it went to his room, and he is just a bit angry, but it's all  
right, bye  
Ginny Weasley  
  
"Oh great, Ron saw your letter," I laughed  
"I don't know what the hell is going on but, there is another letter with hers can you open it, I think its from Ron?"  
"Sure.it is from Ron"  
  
Neville, you are dead!!!! I will see you at school!!!!!  
  
"Oh no, what did I do, I sent her a letter didn't I?"  
"Oh yes did you ever! It was so funny; at least she said yes to you, it would be less embarrassing. Now you have a woman."  
"I really should drink more often!" I laughed  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
I had just gotten home from Hermione's when, I decided to walk into the woods. This village was boring, but it was home, and I loved it. Now where were Seamus, and Neville? Probably trying to get rid of their hangovers. Oh well, if only I had someone stay with me for the week. I could invite Ginny. Neville would love that. She sent Hermione, and I the letter he wrote, and we laughed about it for hours. Ron is beside himself with anger. But hopefully he will get over it. They really are good for each other, in a weird sort of way. I heard my owl, Athena flying towards me. She dropped two letters on my hand. Oh they were both from Ron, and Harry:  
  
Kerry  
Hey, how are you? Miss Hogwarts at all? I hate being home, it really  
sucks, I am sorry about you and Oliver, but did you get together with  
Seamus yet, he wants you. Anyways, send me an owl all right  
Harry P.  
  
Kerry,  
Hey there Kerry, how is it going, I hope you are having fun during the  
summer holidays, get together with Seamus already, well at least talk  
to him  
Ron  
  
Well that was interesting. They will just have to wait to see what's going on with us at Hogwarts.  
"Hey! Kerry, why didn't you come over this morning when you got home?"  
"Oh hi, well let me guess, you and Neville had some whiskey-again? I know they did already.  
"What? Only a little, I missed you though, how is Hermione, and did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, right only a little my ass, maybe you did, but Neville sure didn't. Did he send Ginny a letter or something?"  
"How did you know?"  
"She told us, and Ron is so pissed. But it's about time. You should write Harry and Ron about us. They want to know something, have you been talking to them all year about me?"  
"No, just every year practically, and I told them this summer might be different. And they just wondered if I had the balls to say anything."  
"Well then you can write them." 


	5. Fun At Hogwarts

"Haven't you missed me at all? I missed you."  
"Of course I missed you, I love you."  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
Neville, Kerry, and I were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, waiting for it to leave. Neville was shaking, he was afraid of Ron coming after him. Well at least he wasn't dreading Snape as much as usual.  
"Neville, don't worry so much, If he tries to hurt you, at least you still have his sister." I laughed, and Kerry slugged me.  
"Don't worry Neville, he wont hurt you, if he does I will beat him up." Said Kerry. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I bet if he saw a boggart then it would turn in to Ron Weasley, and then we could see Ron with Neville's grandmother's bright clothes. That would be funny as hell.  
  
"Where the hell is Neville Longbottom?" Here comes Ron now.  
"You know I think I am going to find Ginny."  
"Go right ahead then I could have some alone time with my woman." He ran out to find her, and I pulled her onto my lap  
"My Kerry, did you have a good summer with me? I loved every minute of it."  
"Yes.can you kiss me like." I kissed her neck, and nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned a slight bit. I wanted her right now, but that would be a risk.  
"Oh so you two had a fun holiday, where is Neville?"  
"Who is Neville?" I said to Ron  
"You are one funny guy, he is your best friend, and is he with my baby sister?"  
"Look Ron, I am only saying this because Seamus would feel weird about it, but I think that Neville is the best person for her."  
"Why would that be, Donovan?"  
"Well think about it, he is really nice, he is in love with her, and he is more afraid of you then of anything else right now.you think about it."  
"Interesting views, Kerry" said Hermione  
"Hi Hermione, how are you?" We all said at the same time.  
"Good, but she does have a point, is there any reason to make them both unhappy, they both like each other, and as long as they aren't snogging in front of you, how bad can it get? At least she isn't still with Draco Malfoy"  
"I don't know, ask Seamus, and Kerry?"  
"Why should I ask them?" Kerry blushed  
"Well I caught them doing a little more than just snogging"  
"Hey shut up!"  
"Oh and we are almost at Hogwarts, so put on your robes!"  
"Its been six years and she still has to tell us that."  
"Oh did you see that Longbottom has a girlfriend? You Weasleys should be proud, someone in your family might marry up, and have some money."  
"Shut up Malfoy! Better opposed to having bleached out children, oh and I think you are jealous that he might even get some this year!" Did Ron Weasley actually say that about his sister? Holy crickets!  
"Yes and Hermione wont give you any, will she? Oh what is this? Seamus, and Kerry? Kerry, what about us? Remember that amazing night in the Astronomy Tower? I talked to Oliver Wood over the summer, and he is quite happy with his wife."  
"Whatever Malfoy, Seamus is hot, and I love him."  
"Just like you said about Wood, how was his wood?"  
"I wouldn't know, Malfoy! He wasn't my first, Seamus-" She stopped talking, when she realized what she was going to say to him.  
"Seamus.what? He was? Interesting I see how it is now"  
"Malfoy, get the fuck out of here before someone finds you in a bloody mess, chained to the ceiling naked later." I said to him. He is such an asshole. He is just jealous. He just turned around and left.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
Oh my god!!! Now everyone is going to know what happened between Seamus and me. They just stared at us.  
"I love when Malfoy decides to open his mouth. I can't wait until I never have to see that dumb ass again." Said Ron. He just winked at Seamus. Then they all walked away. I looked out the window.  
"What was that, Kerry? You almost told Malfoy what we did. Did you see his face? Shit! I would love to see that again. Where is a time turner when you need it? I am not mad at you."  
We finally arrived at Hogwarts. There was Filch giving us the evil eye. I hate him, why the hell did Dumbledore hire him. He is such a bastard. We went to the sorting/feast. I sat with Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. We got about ten new Gryffindors, and there were about fifteen new slytherins.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
It was the first night back in Hogwarts. It was way too long of a day. But, oh well. As much as I love Hogwarts, I miss living in Ireland. I miss my home, and the forest. I wondered what Seamus was thinking about. I quietly got up out of bed and put on my school robe. I also put on a pair of scarlet slippers. My black satin nightgown wasn't a very good thing to wear to bed in a cold castle. I wandered to the Gryffindor common room, and sat on the closest sofa near the fireplace. The fire was charmed to only burn the wood that was in the fireplace. Fred and George Weasley always threw Jordan Lee's wand in the fireplace and it would just lie there. Of course they had to get it out with their own hands. First years always stuck their hands in the fire to see if they would burn or not. I was always cold. I think it was due to the fact that I was cold-blooded. No! Not really. But I am just really skinny so I get cold faster. I heard someone else walking towards the common room, I couldn't see who it was. They or, whoever it was, kicked the sofa leg.  
"Ouch!" Sounded a lot like Harry.  
"Harry, is that you?"  
"Uh.yes"  
"Oh I forgot you had the invisibility cloak. Where are you going this time?"  
"I couldn't sleep because your boyfriend is sitting up with the window wide the hell open, and it is freezing, I figured after it being the sixth year he has been doing this, that he does it all the time. Am I right?"  
"Well he never gets cold, seriously, he goes outside during the winter without his cloak all the time. And I think that it's because of his hot-tempered Irish blood." He laughed.  
"Well then how do you explain you covered in blankets right by the fire?"  
"Well I am a thin woman, and I get cold easily, but I usually feel warmest when.never mind" I blushed and turned away.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
This was going to be the last time that I tossed and turned. It was getting to be really annoying. I got up and sat on the window seat. I opened the window all the way. The wind was blowing intensely. It felt really nice.  
"Finnegan!"  
"Potter!" I shouted back  
"Its freezing, you better not do that during the winter!" Harry got up and slipped on his cloak, and then he left.  
"Hey Seamus?  
"Yes Neville." He came and sat down by me.  
"I'll bet that we have potions tomorrow, and Snape loads the homework on us."  
"Yeah he will, but you know we get access to the restricted section this year."  
"Yeah that just means more reading and homework."  
"No it means better magic like we could get some fire whiskey, and charm it to taste like butterbeer or look and smell like it. My mother used to do something like that with Kerry's mom and our fathers. They had this wild party in the room of requirement in February of their seventh year for their birthdays they are a week apart. Kerry and I were actually born a day apart. I being oldest of course. Our parents and us are only seventeen years apart, wait a minute.seventeen years.party in February and nine months from that is.November.holy shit! Kerry and I were conceived the same night, and at Hogwarts! Wow! That is fucked up."  
"Yeah that is crazy, so your parents are only thirty-one years old?"  
"Yeah, they got married at nineteen."  
"Interesting parties, I thought only the slytherins had those kind of parties?" Neville said as he laughed  
"Well I guess if you know about the room of requirement then you can do what you want."  
"Well Seamus, how about we get Kerry and Ginny to party like that?"  
"Yeah and if Ron finds out that Ginny is involved you will be out this window faster than Harry can get the snitch."  
"Well I am tired so I am going to bed now. Good night Seamus."  
"Good night Neville." After he went to bed I got up and went towards the common room. I heard voices. Harry and Kerry were in a deep conversation. As soon as he saw me, he got up and slipped on the cloak and slipped out of the room. There he goes roaming around the castle. I really have to get him to let me borrow that cloak. I could have a lot of fun with that cloak; I got to get into the restricted section. I turned around and went back to bed. I thing Neville was right about having potions tomorrow."  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
I walked to the Great Hall with Ginny and Hermione. I turned to look at who was talking really loudly.  
"Watch where you're going! I hate Gryffindors!" said Pansy Parkinson  
"Well maybe you should lay off the pumpkin pasties, your hips are a bit too big."  
"Whatever, come on I have to find Draco and see if he is sitting next to anyone." I hate that girl, is she even a girl? I know she is jealous of me. Draco Malfoy was staring at me-again. I hate when he does that it is so uncomfortable. If Seamus sees him staring at me he will be in big trouble. I saw where Seamus was sitting and he was too busy talking to Harry, Neville, and Ron. I overheard some 7th year Hufflepuffs talking about quidditch.  
"My older sister sent some pictures of Oliver Wood on the American team, he is so cute! Too bad he is married." They stared at me and started laughing. I didn't care anymore. He was a jerk anyways. I went and sat next to Seamus.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
"So Harry could I possibly borrow your cloak tonight? It's for a very good reason." He laughed at me. Well it was. I just had to see if there was a charm or something for the whiskey. I could always ask Hermione if she knew one. I didn't think that was a great idea though. She probably didn't anyways.  
"What do you need it for if you don't mind me asking? Is it something good?"  
"All right I will tell you. I thought of this really great idea, you can join in if you want. I wanted to go to the restricted section and search for a charm to make fire whiskey look or taste like butterbeer or something. I know it's a little far-fetched but I thought it sounded good. Neville wanted to do it too. I thought I would invite you and Ron if you were interested."  
"Seamus, you want to have a party in the Room of Requirement don't you? Yeah it sounds cool I guess. Since when does Neville do those things anyways?"  
"Well since fourth year, or something. What did you expect? He is my best friend. Like I said, you can join in if you want."  
"You know you don't need the cloak for the restricted section anymore. You can just go. We have access this year."  
"I know this, Neville told me, but they check what we check out of the library."  
"Oh yeah I forgot that important detail." He was busy checking out Luna Lovegood-again. He should just ask her out and get it over with, speaking of women, here comes mine. She was walking with Hermione, and Ginny. She had her hair down. It was still a little wet. I watched her take her wand and perform a drying charm on her hair. I then noticed that Draco was staring at her. I just wanted to kill him, but I didn't want any detentions this year. Yeah, fat chance. With that jerk, I know I would get a lot of them this year.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I was so pissed off right now. I anxiously watched as Kerry walked with Granger, and the little weaslette. Why was she hanging around with that mudblood? Why didn't I get my new robes this year on time? I specifically told my father the emerald ones with the silver snakes embroidered on the back. At least he got my matching winter cloak with the silver dragon clasp.  
"Draco, did you get the Nightcrawler 5000 this year? It's the best right?" Said Goyle.  
"Of course, but it doesn't matter what I do, the someone on the Gryffindor team is always getting a good broom too." I scowled at the Gryffindor table.  
"Yeah did you hear that Ron, Ginny, and Seamus are the new chasers this year. Ron, and Ginny have the new CometBlaster 500. They actually got something new. But they are really good brooms. Seamus has the new Dreamcatcher 1000. Potter just bought the newest Moon Smasher 1000, which is as good as yours. Yours is quiet and fast. But Harry's is extremely fast. Perfect for a seeker."  
"Don't remind me, Crabbe. I know a lot more about brooms than you do. But the Nightcrawler is the best." I watched as Seamus shot me an evil glare. I really didn't have a problem with him. He always made me laugh. But he was still a half-blood, my father would flip if he found out I didn't mind someone who wasn't pureblood. Sometimes I really hate my father. Kerry has been the object of my obsession for a while. But, now that she was with Finnegan, I had to watch when I looked at her. He could be pretty violent when he wanted to be. I could always try to get her. It wouldn't work. I looked at my schedule. Good! I had potions first. I always liked that class. But it was double with Gryffindor. Why couldn't it be with Ravenclaw? I looked at every class. Oh my god! Slytherin was with Gryffindor for Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms. Surprise, surprise, that it is every year. I could get partnered up with Kerry very easily in potions. That was the least of my worries. There was quidditch practice later on this evening, and we were going to win the cup, seeing I was captain this year. Flint was such a moron. I didn't know who the Gryffindor captain was this year; last year it was Oliver Wood. I hoped it wasn't Potter. If it were a Weasley, I would laugh my ass off. 


	6. The Irony of It All

Kerry's POV  
  
I sat down, got a glass of pumpkin juice, and took a sip out of it. I wasn't too hungry, but I did take some toast.  
"Hi Kerry, are you all right?"  
"Quite fine thanks, just a little tired and looking forward to potions first thing in the morning. I hate Snape." I don't know, I wondered where my owl is this morning with the Prophet. I saw Shamrock headed towards Seamus with his Quidditch Monthly. Figures.  
"Great, my magazine is in!" He exclaimed. He paid Shamrock five Knuts, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny gathered around him. I opened my DADA book and started reading, I had Defense after lunch today, and I liked that class. Athena dropped the Prophet on the table next to me. I paid him three Knuts. I didn't have much time to read it, so I just put it away for later. I didn't really feel like staying in the Great Hall for the next twenty minutes so I got up and left, hoping that nobody took notice of my leaving. I walked towards the dungeons.  
"If I arrived early maybe Snape would lay off. Now I had to figure out what to do for the next twenty minutes." I found a little alcove off to the side of the dark corridor. I sat down.  
"Lumos!" Now it was really bright.  
"Nox!" I heard someone coming. I stood up and moved closer to the wall. I dropped my wand. The sound seemed so loud. I looked to see who it was that was walking. I couldn't see because they had their hood up. Whoever it was walked towards me. I tried to get closer to the wall but it wasn't possible.  
"What are you doing down here?" Said the voice. I couldn't recognize who it was. They pushed me against the wall.  
"What the-"  
"Shut up!" He pushed me harder against the wall.  
"Ow! Who the hell are you?"  
"Who do you think it is?"  
"I don't care who it is, but stop hurting me. My boyfriend will kick your ass."  
"Yeah perfectly strong Seamus Finnigan, tell me Kerry, in what other ways is he strong?" I slapped him across the face.  
"You are a bitch!" He kissed me roughly on the lips, and smashed my head into the wall. I started to cry  
"Shut up Kerry!"  
"No-stop Malfoy. Please!"  
"No, and if you tell anyone including Finnigan, I will make this harder." He whispered in my ear, as he bit my ear lobe. I messed up his freshly gelled hair.  
"No you won't get away with this, Draco. I will tell Seamus, as soon as I see him next." He pinched my nipple really hard, and then bit my neck.  
"You are an asshole"  
"You won't tell anyone will you Kerry?"  
"No" I said as I was crying. He put his hood over his head and left. I just stood there, and I was completely speechless. I noticed I had about a minute to get to class. I didn't want to go. But if I didn't Snape would give me two weeks detention. I just walked towards the potions classroom. I walked in and took a seat in the back. I looked up at Seamus. He motioned for me to sit by him, but I looked down. I felt the tears falling down again. I couldn't tell him what happened to me. He would get in a fight and get expelled. Hermione smiled at me. I stole a glimpse at Draco. He was glaring at Seamus. Seamus couldn't see him. I just wanted this class to end. I was just going to skip lunch today.  
"All right class, isn't this a lovely morning? Anyways, we will be doing a sleeping potion today. This potion is stronger than most muggle sleeping medications. It isn't to be used a lot, and if you use it too much, it has a hallucinogenic feeling to it. I will partner you up. Potter, Parkinson. Donovan, Malfoy. Finnigan, Weasley. Granger, Bullstrode. Longbottom, Goyle.  
"Just wonderful, I really had to get out of here." Seamus looked pissed off. Draco smirked at him.  
"Wow! You look absolutely horrible, maybe you shouldn't stay up all night with Finnigan anymore." I had, had enough. I kicked him as hard as I could  
"Ouch! You bitch!" I hope that the bruise I gave him lasts for a long time.  
"Donovan, you will have detention tonight, stay after class so I can give you your detention"  
"I don't care, give me detention, this little jerk deserved it anyways!"  
"I didn't do anything to her, she just has PMS, or something"  
"Enough Donovan! No more talking in my class, I will have five points from Gryffindor for this" I just wanted to scream. The slytherins started laughing. I was able to make it through Potions without killing that jerk.  
I went to Transfiguration quickly. It was bad enough that the slytherins were in this class too. But Professor McGonagall favored us of course. I sat down in the middle. Seamus and Hermione sat on each side of me.  
"Kerry that was great, what you did to Malfoy in Potions. Are you okay though? You seem upset; you can talk about it to me."  
"No just tired and I didn't like the fact that he was my partner, so I kicked him." He laughed.  
"Good Morning class, today we will be turning brooms into three butterbeer bottles. It is a bit tricky, but you should be able to do it, all you have to do is tap it three times and say Mungolius Reversiterio. Now try it." Malfoy was talking to Crabbe.  
"This is so stupid. Watch what I will do to all the bottles when they are in front of everyone." After everyone changed their brooms into bottles, Professor McGonagall started talking.  
"You may all keep a bottle and I will turn the rest back into the brooms." All of a sudden Malfoy pointed his wand at me and mumbled something. All the bottles smashed and splashed everyone with butterbeer.  
"Malfoy that will be detention tonight and five points from Slytherin" He smiled at me. He didn't seem angry at all.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Not only did we both have detention, but we had to clean Snape's room. I didn't want to be in detention with this jerk. He arrived right on time. Why couldn't he drop off a balcony or something?  
"Kerry, do you mind if I sit by you, I really don't have to ask, I can do what I want." I just tried to ignore him. Did I really like him last year?  
"Draco why are you doing this to me? I actually thought you cared about me; I guess you aren't capable of caring about anyone are you?"  
"I know you still want me; I can feel it when I look at you. Why are you with that brute? All he cares about is quidditch anyways, I saw him this morning. He ignored you and went right to his magazine."  
"He does too care; I have known him my whole life."  
"Yes but does he make you feel as good as I do?"  
"You hurt me, he doesn't."  
"Yes he does, if he gets mad at you he does, doesn't he?"  
"It is none of your business, what he does. No he doesn't hurt me, he loves me." I walked over to the other side of the room, and started washing the back table. He came over and pushed me down on the table.  
"Get the hell off me Malfoy." I got up and left, I ran outside towards the quidditch field. Gryffindor was practicing. I sat down by a tree and started crying. Seamus didn't look the least bit worried.  
"Hey when does she get out of detention, Seamus?"  
"I don't know-god damn it Potter that broom is amazing, we will win the cup this year." Maybe Malfoy was right he didn't care. No why would I listen to Draco Malfoy-of all people.  
"Hey don't you care that she is in detention with Malfoy? He could be violating her or something, don't you want to check on her, we can you know, it's all right."  
"No we have to practice; we have a game next week with Ravenclaw. She will be fine, don't worry so much." That's it. He really doesn't care about me. I ran back to the dungeons.  
"Where were you Donovan?" Draco asked  
"No where" He was sitting on a table washing out some cauldrons.  
"I know where you were, you were on the field. Was I right? He doesn't care." I looked away. I hate him. I walked over to him. I looked at him, and I started to cry.  
"Why doesn't he care, Draco? Is it because I don't play quidditch?"  
"Don't ask me, he just doesn't know what he is missing.nor does he?"  
  
"Draco, should I break up with him or should I wait to see if he was just too excited about quidditch."  
"Do what you want. Do you want someone who cares about your needs or his?"  
"Both. I need time to decide"  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
I missed playing quidditch. It was such an adrenaline rush to be up flying across the field on a brand new broom. I couldn't concentrate on anything else. I know that I should be worrying about Kerry having detention with Malfoy, but I know she is tough and she can take care of herself. I should just sneak into the dungeons and rescue her from detention, but we really have to practice and catch up to all the other house teams. "Finnigan! Come on, you have to be more attentive to the quaffle." Said Harry. "You sound like Oliver, Harry" I said. Neville was in the stands watching Ginny. He waved when I looked at him. "All right that's the end of practice. You can go now." I landed on the ground and put my broom away in the broom shed. I ran towards the dungeons. I heard voices and I threw open the door. Draco was sitting on a table, and he was talking to Pansy. "Quidditch practice over? She isn't here, and I doubt you'll find her. It's not you like you care anyways." "I don't want to hear your shit, you have never cared about a thing in your life." I ran out and towards the common room. She was sitting on the sofa and she was staring at the fire. "Kerry." I whispered. She didn't even look at me. "Have fun at quidditch? Well goodnight." She got up and went towards the door to leave the common room. "Where are you going, the dorms are the other way." "Like you care. I only said goodnight because I wont be back till after you are in bed." "Are you angry at me or something?" "No, I just understand that quidditch is more important than me. Funny, how it wasn't before we got together." "Kerry! You are just as important as quidditch." "It's just a game, Seamus. You ignored me all day, but that's all right. I will just go and you can get on with your life." "What have I done that was so bad? I haven't played quidditch for a while, and I finally made the house team. You have been okay right? I love you, you know. I wouldn't put quidditch before you."  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
"I don't care Seamus, all year its just going to be about quidditch, I know you too well. I have a lot of studying to do anyways, and I know the library is still open so I am going to go there for awhile." I didn't really want to leave, but I cant stay here or I will go crazy. He seemed to look right through me. It was rather haunting.  
"Kerry please don't walk away from me, I love you. Just give me a couple of days or so. I wont be so distant."  
"No I don't have to wait a week or so, I went through this crap with Oliver and I didn't think I would go through this with you. I can't just wait till you have time for me. I need you; I am so lonely right now. Hermione, and Ginny go to watch Ron and Neville, and I don't find quidditch that amusing. I will be supportive when there are games but I don't want to waste my time going to practices every day. I need to do some homework. I need good grades, I know it come natural to you but I suck at school and I need to work harder this year." He came and stood next to me. I looked at him fighting the urge not to cry. He pulled me into his arms and held me for a long time, and I let go. I sobbed into his shoulder. I needed him so much. He kissed me hungrily and I responded. Why did I have to need him so much? He pulled me down onto the sofa. I couldn't hold back anymore.  
Afterwards, I put my clothes back on, and walked out of the tower to the library. I walked in and went to a table in the back. I put my bag next to me and burst into tears. I opened my Defense book and tried to take my mind off of everything. I couldn't though, I have only been back for a day and I am already stressed out.  
"Don't tell me you are really studying?" Great. It was Draco Malfoy. Like I really needed to see him.  
"Just leave me alone, I have homework to do."  
"No you don't, remember I take that class too and I didn't get any. What did Seamus do now?"  
"Nothing. After the way you treated me, why should I talk to you?"  
"At least I pay attention to you, and who else are you going to talk to?"  
"I don't want to open up to another person, I did that and I got hurt. Actually I did that twice. I don't want to make that mistake a third time. So just don't go there okay."  
"Well I am going to sit here with you, so you will have to talk to me anyways."  
"No I wont, Draco. Just leave me alone; what do I have to do to get you to go away? On second thought, don't answer that."  
"All you have to do is kiss me. No not really, just talk to me"  
"That's it?"  
"Yes, just talk to me" Well what could I lose.  
"Its Seamus.I went to the quidditch field when I left detention today. Harry asked him to check on me, and he just wanted to play quidditch, he didn't seem the least concerned that I had detention with you. He said to me to give him a week or so and his infatuation with quidditch will simmer down some. But tonight when I saw him, and we.I know he loves me."  
"When you what?"  
"I just know he loves me. But I am so lonely and all my friends have somebody. I can't believe I am talking to you about this. Why do you even care to talk to me? Why the hell did you hurt me?"  
"I don't know and I am sorry, I just find you so attractive, and I thought most girls like mixing pain and pleasure.at least Pansy likes it. But, that bitch can go to hell!" He is with her then.  
"Okay, what did she do to you?"  
"She cheated on me with another slytherin, I don't even know who it was, and when I asked her why she did it. She told me that he was more evil. What kind of shit is that? Is it possible that there is another student in this school that is more evil than me?"  
"No, there isn't anyone more evil than you. Sorry about her though, she has such a fat face. Did you really like her?"  
"Yes I did. Being it hard to believe, I liked her for awhile and my father likes her too." I shouldn't be here with him.  
"Yeah it is hard to believe, but I do love Seamus. He is everything to me."  
"I know that Kerry. Why don't you tell him this? But if you decide you want me, I will be here." He got up and left. I opened my transfiguration book and began to read. I heard someone else walk into the library. I looked up and saw Seamus standing over me.  
"Kerry we need to talk. Can I sit down with you?"  
"Sure" I said not even looking up  
"Look at me Kerry. Do you still love me? I messed up, I am sorry for what I said back at the common room." I looked at him  
"Yes I still love you, how can I not love you? But, you said it yourself, quidditch is more important to you right now. So, if you don't mind, I have some homework to do. I'll see you back at the tower."  
"No we will talk now. I saw you talking with Draco Malfoy. Explain yourself."  
"I don't have to explain myself to anyone, not even you. What about what I saw at your quidditch practice tonight. Can you explain that?" He looked puzzled  
"You were at detention, how would you get up to the field without Snape noticing?"  
"Who cares how I got there, I heard what you said to Harry. He asked if you wanted to check on me and you told him not to worry so much."  
"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you are tough and can take care of yourself. I didn't think you would like it if I fought your battles for you all the time. We do need to practice; we have new teammates this year. Did you need me to check up on you?" I know I turned red. I am such a moron. Of course he cares about me, and what he says makes sense.  
"I'm sorry Seamus, for not talking to you about how I feel."  
"I'm sorry for being insensitive to your feelings and for acting like a mindless quidditch nut." He smiled, and hugged me tightly.  
"Are we all right now?"  
"Yes I hope so. I love you Kerry. I am not going to leave you after we made love."  
"I hope you don't."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I didn't want to go back to the Slytherin house. I walked back to the library and quietly walked in through the door. She wasn't at her table. She probably went back to talk to Seamus. He is just going to use her and she was going to get hurt. Or, I could make her believe that he was going to use her and hurt her. I laughed to myself. I will own her by the end of the year and I could turn her over to the dark side. I turned around and walked to the slytherin house.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
I woke up to Ron yelling at Neville.  
"I can't believe that, that bastard Malfoy was dating my baby sister last year!!!! Why didn't anyone tell me this? I'll kill him. I think I will put a couple hexes on him. I am going to find him now.  
"Do you guys have to scream like this at this time in the morning?" I got up and walked over to Neville.  
"I can't help it, he found out about Draco and Ginny"  
"We have to stop him before he gets expelled from school. Well don't just stare at me, let's go!" I pulled on clothes, and my robes, grabbed my books, and my wand and ran out of the dorm. We rushed down to the Great Hall.  
"Accio wand" I said pointing at Ron Weasley. I gave the wand to Neville, and told him to put it on Ron's bed.  
"Ron! You can't do anything without your wand; it's on your bed. Hurry up, we have magical creatures in about fifteen minutes." He was already starting to yell at Draco.  
"Thanks" he ran to the dorms. I went and took a seat next to Kerry.  
"That was nice of you. If he got into a fight he would get expelled. Why was he going to yell at Draco for?"  
"He found out about Ginny and him. I don't blame him. If I found out you were actually friends I would want to kill him too." She glanced at Draco, and he looked at her really quick. Oh my god! Are they friends? No! That's just crazy, why would she be friends with him? I laughed  
"What's so funny Seamus?"  
"Nothing. Why are you wearing makeup?"  
"No reason." I grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice, and gulped it down. She was trying to scribble some last minute homework down on parchment.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
Seamus had practice right after dinner so I went to the library to do some more homework. Hermione was busy studying at a table in the back. I felt like her right now.  
"Hi Hermione. Why aren't you at practice watching Ron?"  
"To tell you the truth, I find them quite boring, and I need to study." I laughed out loud. I sat down next to her and opened up my Transfiguration book.  
"You are reading that too? I find it interesting. What do you think of it?"  
"Well I need to get my grades up so I need to study more. I think Seamus is hurt that I don't see him practice."  
"Do you want to go up there with me and watch now?"  
"What about your studying. If you want to go we can."  
"I will just put in an extra hour tomorrow night."  
"All right lets go." We walked up to the quidditch field, and sat down on a bench where all the Gryffindors put their bags. I saw Seamus swoop down and land by me.  
"Seamus! What the hell are you doing?"  
"Give me a second!"  
"Hi Kerry, what are you doing down here? Did you come to watch the fun?"  
"No I came to scam on all the hot guys. What are you doing here?"  
"What guy are you scamming?"  
"A guy named Seamus Finnigan, but don't tell him okay. I don't want him to know I like him. He would tell all of his friends and they would make fun of me. I couldn't handle that." He laughed, and he kissed me.  
"SEAMUS!!! Come here, Kerry Donovan wants to snog with you in the broom shed!"  
"Shut up! You look good up there. I can see why you like quidditch. I don't like it very much. I don't find it amusing."  
"Oh well, I have to get back before Harry has a dragon. He is worse than Wood.sorry"  
"I don't care, I have you remember."  
"Okay then." He got back on his broom and flew off to practice with the quaffle. The Weasley twins shot a bludger at him but he dodged it.  
"Hey you jerks, that bludger is going up your ass!!" He flew right after them. Hermione and I laughed at him. I looked around at the other players. Surprisingly, it was amusing watching them get angry and try to beat up the twins. Harry kept yelling at them, and he almost fell off his broom. I saw someone by the stands hiding. I couldn't tell exactly who it was but I had a feeling that it was someone from the slytherin team spying on them.  
"Hermione, I will be right back." She nodded. I walked towards where he was standing. I couldn't find him. Where did he go?  
"I am right here, Kerry." Draco?  
"Why are you spying on the team? I saw you, and then everyone will see you."  
"You are so naïve. I wasn't staring at the team, I was also here scamming. I saw this beautiful girl sitting on that bench and I was distracted from being a spy. Why are you even bothering with Seamus? Do you really love him?" I looked at Seamus on his broom and smiled.  
"Yes I love him, that is why I gave myself to him. He does care about me. I have to ask you something? Do you like me? Why do you keep bothering me, and following me, and trying to get me to believe what you are saying is true about him?"  
"You don't know what you are talking about. I think you like me. Why else would you sacrifice your time watching Seamus practice to come see me? Why else would you pour your problems on me, and let me listen to them? Yes, I like you. I find you very attractive, and I have wanted to have you for the longest time. You have no idea how I will go crazy if I don't have you now."  
"Draco! I love Seamus. I can't even believe I consider you one of my friends. Everyone will flip out at me. I don't want you stalking me anymore. I don't need anymore stress than I already have in my life. Just leave me alone. I have to go now."  
"Wait! I'm sorry." I just kept on walking. I didn't even bother to go back to the field. What the hell does he want with me? I am not someone he owns. If he wants to own someone, he can own a slytherin or something. I don't know anymore.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Draco's POV  
  
"This school is so depressing with its people and their drama." I said while walking to the common room. "I hate it here. This is my sixth year and I am still underneath the Gryffindors. I thought being a slytherin, a pureblood, and a Malfoy all at once meant having power and being able to control how I feel at all times. Why do I feel so weak when I am near her? I can't go on living without her with me. I have written to my father about how I felt. He told me to learn to control how I felt and always hurt the ones I love. Love is not a word that is used by a Malfoy. Instead of love, we use the word control. That is why I have to make her mine, and get her away from Finnigan. I will own her by the end of the year. If he knew that I was having these feelings he would kill me. I have never seen him treat my mother with love and they are happy. Why do girls want to be loved anyways? Isn't it good enough to marry someone who has a lot of money and can protect you? So why am I feeling like this all of a sudden? I just have to stop feeling like this and make her mine." I didn't want to go to the slytherin tower anymore. I just decided to walk around Hogwarts. If the Gryffindor team didn't book the field so much I might have a practice. Maybe Kerry would come watch me? We are friends.I think. "Draco, we need to talk!" I don't believe that Kerry was following me. "What do you want Kerry? I have heard enough from you today." "I want you to stop following me, and just leave me alone." I smirked at her. "No not until you tell me that there is some attraction between us. I want you, and I know you want me too. Why wont you just give in? Its there for the taking." "NO! Draco I don't want to be with you, I have Seamus, and I am a Gryffindor, you are a slytherin. What the hell is wrong with you?" "I know you don't want to be with me" I pulled her into an alcove. "I don't want to be with you either. I need to be with you. I can't help the way I feel, I have always felt this way, and I am finally telling you how I feel." I pushed up against the wall and kissed her, ignoring her cries to stop. She tried to push me away but I was too strong for her. I wanted to touch her all over, and I did.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
Oh my god!! Draco Malfoy was touching me. No Kerry, shake these feelings from your head, you are with Seamus, and you love him. I am also infatuated with Draco. I can't stop the way I feel and it is making me nauseous. I was shaking all over, and I wanted him too but I can't have him. I used all my might and pushed him away.  
"Draco.please.not now." I kissed him back and he lifted my skirt. Seamus is going to kill me. My delicate skin ached for his touch. I pushed him away and ran as fast as I could. I had to get away from this feeling.  
"YOU CANT ESCAPE THIS!" Yes I can, and I have to. I wont tell Seamus anything.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It was nearly Christmas already. I hardly talked to anyone, not even Seamus. He was way to busy with quidditch. He had practice every night. He was becoming well toned. He was also becoming a complete asshole towards everyone who wasn't on the team, or who was the enemy. Which was why I went to every practice, game, and kept my friendship from Draco a secret. I was a mess. I hardly ate, slept, or smiled. Nobody noticed that I was so unhappy. "Kerry, why are you eating that?" I was eating a huge piece of cake. I never had a problem with weight before why now? "Because I want it." I took a huge bite and made a face at him. I looked across the room. Draco was staring at me-yet again. I blushed. "I have to go, I have a little practice. I saw Ginny get up really quickly after he did. "Ginny, where are you going?" asked Neville. "Oh I.uh.have some homework to do" she turned red, and quickly glanced at Seamus. He just shrugged and kissed me quickly on the cheek. She didn't have homework, and if Seamus had a practice, why wasn't the rest of the team going with him. "Well Seamus, why isn't the team going with you?" "I have to work on my flying" I got up and left the hall. He was cheating on me, with someone. It had to be Ginny. No he wouldn't do that to me. He has been avoiding me for a while what else could he be doing. Anyways, I received a letter from my mother and she knows there is something going on between Seamus and me. I wondered if he got one too. This is really starting to bug me. I know he is cheating. I wasn't hungry anymore. I grabbed my bag and went for a walk outside. I didn't feel good either. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Let's see the last time I had my period was last month and it was about a week late. I knew that I was pregnant. It figures that I would get pregnant. Now that he is not in love with me. Let's see.I will probably have the baby in August or September. I don't need to go to school next year. I can take care of myself. I walked to the library, and found a book on advanced potions. I needed to catch up on my reading. The good thing about being ignored and not having much of a social life was that I was getting really good grades in school, not that it mattered much now that I was pregnant. I started to cry. "I will not tell Seamus. He won't care anyways. I hate him so much." "Why won't he care?" I looked up. Why is Draco always around when I don't want to tell anyone anything? "This is none of your business. I don't want to talk about it with you. You don't care about me." "All I wanted to do was tell you that Seamus is cheating on you with Ginny." No he had to be lying to me. Tell me it's not true. Oh god please let it not be true! "No he isn't, why would he do that to me?" "I don't know why he would do that. All I know is that I saw them kissing outside on the field. I followed them for you." "I don't want you to do anything for me! I can take care of myself." I was sobbing uncontrollably right now. That bastard! He said he loved me and he just leaves me. I have to leave this place. I am done going to Hogwarts after this year. "Kerry! Don't run away from me.please!!! I care about you." "Well then if you must know what I wont tell him, I will tell you. I am pregnant with his baby. Isn't that great? Go on and tell everyone. I really have to go. I am tired and sick and I just want to do my homework and go to bed. See you around Draco." He looked pissed off. I ran off to the library and started my homework.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
I sat there watching her fly around on her broomstick. "What the hell was wrong with me? I loved Kerry so much, she is everything to me but yet I am strongly attracted to Ginny. We kissed outside just a few minutes ago. Neville is going to kill me. It's his girlfriend I just kissed. Kerry is going to hate me. I should just leave this school and go home, and never tell anyone where I am. I can't talk to Ginny anymore, or even look at her. How can I not though? I hardly talk to Kerry anymore. What have I done? I have thrown away the best relationship I will ever have and Ginny, and I have betrayed everyone. I have to get out of here now"  
"So it is true then?" I turned around and found myself staring into the eyes of Kerry. I felt all the blood drain from my body. Oh shit!  
"K-Kerry, I was going to tell you."  
"You are a piece of shit! I trusted you and loved you, and you did this to me! We are over as of now, and I don't want to hear any excuses about anything. I came up to tell you that I am pregnant and I am not returning to Hogwarts next year. Don't come near me. I have to go now. Hope you made the right choice about Ginny."  
"You are pregnant! Is it mine?"  
"Who else would be the father? Unlike you, I don't cheat."  
"I deserve that. I am sorry. I will still help take care of my baby."  
"Your baby? It was your baby until you decided to cheat on me, with one of my best friends. No I don't want anything to do with you." This is not happening. She was going to leave me because of one kiss? I watched as Ginny came down off her broom.  
"Look Seamus, this cannot go on the way it is anymore. We have lost all of our friends. I have to go." I watched her walk away. I should just let her go.no I cant let her go.  
"Wait! Ginny don't go. I need you and I am not letting you walk away from me."  
"Seamus! I shouldn't have let you kiss me, as much as I wanted it. How could you do this to Kerry? I thought you loved her? She is in love with you and what happens if you do the same thing to me?"  
"It won't and I can't explain how I feel about you, but it isn't fair to Kerry if I pretend to love her, even if she is pregnant. I don't know what I can do to mend the pain I have caused her." She started to cry.  
"Seamus what is Neville going to say when you tell him about us? He is going to hate us."  
"I know but I wouldn't risk both Kerry and Neville's friendship just so it could be a fling." She nodded.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
Can this really be happening? Oh god! I ran to that alcove where I usually go when I am upset. I hope that Draco isn't following me around again. I brought out my wand and made some light. I have to tell my mom what happened. This is going to ruin a lot of friendships. I started to cry again.  
"Kerry? We are going to talk again."  
"All right Draco, I will talk to you." He put his arm around me.  
"He is such an asshole, and I hope I never talk to him again. I walked in on him talking about how he kissed Ginny and I was going to ask him if he cheated on me." I kissed Draco.  
"Kerry will you go out with me? I know it's to soon but I have liked you for a long time, and I don't cheat on girls."  
"No its not too soon, I deserve to be happy and if it is with you, why should I wait till I feel better about him and how I feel about myself."  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
I walked to the Great Hall with Ginny. I told Neville last night and luckily he didn't care because he wanted to go out with Lavender anyways. He was pissed that I went behind his back but thank god he was still my friend. I saw Kerry talking to Draco Malfoy. What the hell was she doing talking to him? That's it! I am going to kill him.  
"Malfoy, get the hell away from her!"  
"Seamus get the hell away from me. I am going out with Draco, and you have no say in what I do now. Come on Draco, I am really thirsty." She pulled him into the Great Hall.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I punched the wall just as Ginny came around the corner.  
"Hey what happened to you?"  
"She is dating Malfoy! Can you believe it?"  
"Yes, you cheated on her, and he likes her. Face it, you lost her."  
  
Draco's POV  
  
That bastard! I cant believe he had the nerve to come over here and tell her what to do.  
"Are you all right?" I asked her because she looked so pale.  
"Yes of course I am all right, my stomach is just upset. This baby comes with fatigue you know." I laughed, and I hugged her.  
"Donovan!" it was Hermione. While she went to talk to her I watched Seamus as he stared at me. Serves him right for doing this to her. God! I cant believe the way I am acting. Falling in love with a Gryffindor and acting all swoony and actually caring about someone. All this for a girl. A pregnant girl. What else could I do but love her.  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
I am so pissed off at myself, I have ruined everything I have wanted in my life. That is the end of my life, I just have to deal with the fact that I hurt someone I have loved my whole life. She will never talk to me again. Draco gets her now, if he makes her happier than I could than I can live with the fact that they are together. The only thing that I have to worry about is that my mother is going to kill me. I guess I really like Ginny.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Yes! Yes! Yes! I finally have Kerry. I will never hurt her like Oliver and Seamus did and I will take care of her baby like it was my own. She looks happier than she has looked in months and it is all because of me. 


	7. Life of Sorrow

"Hey Kerry, what are you doing?"  
"Oh hello...Draco"  
"Well...."  
"I am writing to my parents about me and Seamus."  
"Are you really?"  
"Yes, I have to. I don't know what else to do about the baby."  
"I guess your mother can help you with this then, and Finnigan wont stop staring at you again"  
"I will take care of that as soon as Angel goes out."  
"Angel?"  
"My owl" he laughed.  
"Shut up!" I laughed too.  
  
Kerry's POV  
  
I got the letter the next morning. My mother said that we would talk about it at home during Christmas break, with Seamus and his parents.  
  
Dear Kerry,  
Honey, I am sorry about everything that you have told me and we will work it out with the Finnigans'. His mother sent him a similar post to this and you both will come home for Christmas and we will talk and plan this out. Tell Draco that I said hello and I hope he has a good holiday. I love you and will see you soon  
  
Love Mother  
  
I glanced over at Seamus and I felt the sadness this time when he looked right at me. I got up and walked over to Draco and kissed him. Seamus got up and left. I had finally gotten to him!  
  
Seamus's POV  
  
I just cant stop watching her and loving her. I ruined it and I can never get it back. I looked at Ginny's usual seat, and remembered that she was in the library. I got up and left.  
I looked around the library for her.  
"Hi Seamus" Ginny found me first.  
"Ginny can we talk?"  
"Of course we can"  
"I am the worst person that could ever grace this school, and I can't be with you. You're an amazing girl, but you need someone who can love you like you deserve and I cant because my heart belongs to Kerry"  
"What! Are you for real? You cheated on her with me, she moved on to be with Draco Malfoy and I risked everything to be with you. You don't care about me at all?"  
"I care about you, but I will always love Kerry and for my punishment I cant be with anyone else. So, for my whole life I will only dream and wish that I could be with her. I am cursed to a life of sorrow."  
I just walked out of the library and went straight to Potions class. I had finally made the right choice for once. I owe my unhappiness to Kerry's happiness. I am quitting the Quidditch team. I sat behind Harry.  
"Hey Harry?"  
"Yeah Seamus?"  
"I am quitting the team."  
"WHAT!!!!!!" Everyone turned to look at us.  
"Don't ask why. I am all right"  
"No you can't quit!!! We need you, you are only the BLOODY KEEPER!!!!!!"  
"There are others who can play better, Neville is pretty good, I am sure he would take my place"  
"FINNIGAN!!!!" Snape screamed  
"Yes Professor Snape, detention with you would be an absolute dream come true...and make it till the end of the school year. Make it really difficult...I don't need any sleep." Everyone just stared at me including Snape. Infact, for once he didn't have a remark. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at me. Good! No friends add to the unhappiness list.  
"Seamus, stay after class"  
"Yes Professor Snape" I saw Draco laughing his ass off at me with his friends, Kerry just looked irritated.  
After everyone was dismissed, I stayed in my seat.  
"Seamus, what was the meaning of that outburst in my class?"  
"Oh I quit the Quidditch team, and I want the detention, you can give me more and a lifetime ban from Quidditch too."  
"Why? What is the matter with you?"  
"I just ruined my whole life and I owe it to everyone to punish myself." I got up and left. Kerry was waiting for me.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?"  
"Nothing much, I'll see you back at home" I turned to walk away, I didn't want her to see my with tears"  
"Seamus...don't do this"  
"I have to." 


End file.
